


Sammy's Crush

by Draycevixen



Category: Life on Mars (UK), The Professionals
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Tyler gets to meet a childhood crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norfolkdumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norfolkdumpling/gifts).



> .  
> Written for norfolkdumpling, who requested a crossover meeting when I mentioned that I thought Sam had a crush on Bodie.

.

"Tyler! You’re late!"

"Sorry Guv I—”

“Get your arse over here. There's some CI5 ponce in me office—”

“Did you say _CI5?_ "

“He's in—”

“Now I know I'm fucking crazy.”

“Tyler I thought we talked about you—”

“Is he tall, dark and gorgeous?”

“No, he's short, blond and Scottish with an attitude problem, like he's got a haggis lodged where the sun—”

“Cowley.”

“How did you know that? Spent the best part of a hour trying not to put a boot up his arse.”

“... lucky guess. So... does he have anyone with him?”

“Curly haired bloke who looks like he buys his trousers the same place you do.”

“Did you see the label 'cos—”

“You div, just looks like it took butter and a shoe horn to get him into them.”

“Doyle.”

“So that's a Scot and a Paddy. What's London thinking?”

“ _He's_ got to be here!”

“Bloody hell, Tyler, where you off to now? I told you we got a meeting—”

“Bodie. Bodie's got to be here!”

“Oh that nonce went to get some food. He's down in the cant— Hey! Get your arse back here Tyler! _Tyler!_ ”

 

***

 

“Guv.”

“Fuck off.”

“Gene. I didn't mean to make you jealous.”

“What of that pretty boy? Don't make me laugh.”

“I've just had a crush on him since I was a kid.”

“You two knew each other when you were kids?”

“No— Yes. Yes, we did.”

“So... you want him, do you?”

“No. Just wanted to talk to him. To remember how it felt... Want to be here. With _you_.”

“I'm supposed to believe—”

“Me Gran always said that it doesn't matter where you get the appetite as long as you eat at home and _you_ are home.”

“Think it's dinner time Sammy. Come here!”

.


End file.
